Since the introduction of electrical power in the home, there has always been a problem of safety--especially where children are present. The earliest outlets for electrical power were simply open sockets into which an appropriate device could be screwed to accept the contact prongs of the plug attached to an appliance. This arrangement was used because there was, at that time, direct current systems, which required appropriate polarity.
Later, when alternating current became the overwhelming choice, the electrical outlets were designed having receptacles into which the two prongs of an appliance could be put. Safety was considerably enhanced by these sockets. More recently, outlets for receiving three prong plugs have been used. The third aperture is simple a ground connection to enhance safety for the general user. However, there is no improvement in blocking direct contact with the power source.
The principal problem with two- and three-prong outlets, is that children frequently poke safety pins, paper clips or the like into the electrical outlet holes. Obviously, this sort of exploration can have disastrous results.
One method of overcoming such a problem, was the introduction of plastic dummy plug. Such a plug is formed to be inserted into the outlet in a manner similar to an appliance plug. However, because the dummy is made up of an insulating plastic, the prongs simply fill the two apertures and cover the rest of the outlet so that pins or wires cannot be inserted to engage the contacts. Such devices work reasonably well until one or more of the dummy plugs is misplaced or broken.
It is also a problem with prior art cover plates to change or match the color of the existing receptacle. If the outlet is old, the color of the dummy plug may not precisely match, or even be available. In those safety outlets which have a panel that slides over the receptacle apertures, it is still possible to see the receptacle through the apertures of the cover plate. Thus, a homeowner desiring a change in the color of the cover plate would be forced to completely replace the receptacle, even if the prior art cover plates were used. Furthermore, the choice of receptacle colors is currently quite limited, and would thereby limit the choice of cover plate colors as well.
The applicants' previous patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,916, was one attempt to overcome these problems. While the applicants, previous patent was a substantial improvement over prior art devices, it was necessary to insert the prongs into the slidable plate and force the slidable plate to one side in order to insert a plug into an outlet. This operation can be difficult in some instances.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved safety plate for an electrical outlet.
Another object is to provide a safety plate which allows the use of oversize plugs.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a safety plate with panels which cover the outlet apertures, the panels being slidable but not removable from the safety plate.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a safety plate which completely covers the existing receptacle, so that it cannot be seen whether in use or not in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.